The Pile (Factions)
" though this has yet to be proven.]]The followers of The Pile are split up in multiple factions who disagree on minute details that don't really matter, but despise each other for it nonetheless. (ooh it's almost like a metaphor!) Here is a breakdown of the faiths of the Pile. Pile Purists Pile Purists, or Pile Originalists, follow the original mythology of the Pile. It is also the religion from which the other factions are derived, either directly or indirectly. Purists believe the Pile is the One True Deity. According to them, as the Pile's power grows, so does the malicious Frame God's power. The Hole is seen as the ultimate evil, the most despicable enemy to the Pile. Among the Pile purists is the, frankly unnoticeable, Brave Kangaroo. They are led by the Pile Pope. Their symbol depicts a stylized multilayered Pile with a four pointed star at its center. Pile Cultists Mindless cultists who revere both the pile and the hole, but do not think about "why". They don't have opinions in any faction conflict, simply piling up more piles, and creating holes in the process. They are lead by the prophet Turtsnaco744 whose extremist views have lead growing tensions in the factions. Pile Cultists don’t actively use any symbols which depict a sideways P representing the inner Pile inside a triangle representing the Pile as much as it was imposed onto them and they were just sort of alright with it. * may have disturbing similarities to Mound Makers Pile Extremists The Extremists are a militant organization that furthers the worship of the Pile through violence and fear. They believe adoration of the Pile is NON OPTIONAL and will assault any and all that resist it. Their methods include, but are not limited to, the cronching of innocent eggs, general tomfoolery and the vandalizing of serious useful and informative wikis (so we are probably safe). They also do charity such as the 2018 “Wish for a Better Pile Initiative” in which they visited a number of children’s hospitals. It didn’t end well. They represent themselves with a symbol of a Pile splintered by a road in the shape of a thunderbolt with a shining top. Hole Nihilists Soon after the creation of the original religion of the Pile, a divide was created among the Pile devotees. The origin of this divide was LittleLeitz, a vessel through which the Pile had chosen to speak. LittleLeitz spoke a controversial prophecy: This, of course, caused a massive shift in Pile mythology (or Pilelogy for short). LittleLeitz, as well as several other influential Pilists like Nat the Wizard ("Nat the spookiest Wizard", at the time) interpreted the prophecy to mean the Pile and the Hole were co-dependent, a view which lead to an enormous dispute. The Pile was, after all, supposedly an entity in and of itself, completely independent and superior to all other beings, especially the evil Hole. LittleLeitz tried to settle the debate with another prophecy: While this convinced the people who agreed with Nat and LittleLeitz's interpretation of the previous prophecy, other Pilists viewed this as confirmation that the prophet had lost the connection with the Pile, using the previous (accurate) prophecies as a way to make people believe their new (false) beliefs. It cemented the divide, officially splitting Pile into two factions: Pile Revolutionists, or Pile Nihilists, Pilists who follow LittleLeitz's new school of thought, and Pile Purists, who refused to take the new beliefs. Pile Nihilists believe the Pile and the Hole are a nimble balance, opposite of each other, but dependent on each other. The Hole is no longer seen as the ultimate enemy, but instead the healthy and necessary balance to the Pile. The pile and the Hole are like Yin and Yang, capable of not only each others destruction, but also each others creation. Their symbol is that of a downwards pointing shovel with an added cross guard. The rounded scoop is thought to represent a hole shaped negative space. ---- What kinda Pile follower are you? Pile Purist Pile Cultist Pile Extremist Pile Nihilist I prefer the Frame God Category:Chat Lore